fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Natsu11
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Natsu11! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zicoihno page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 01:55, March 24, 2011 Pic Yes that's the Great Dog demon. I am not a real fan of Inuyasha, but I liked his design. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:26, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Pics For Libra and Hydra I went to google images and for the elemental keys I went to deviantart.com. why? Celtic guardian 17:25, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey do you want to help me with a new story with new stories with the titan nose guild and the fairy tail guild team megadeath? Celtic guardian 17:25, March 24, 2011 (UTC) The titan nose guild is a magic guild in fairy tail and is the guild Bora is from. Team Megadeath is a team in Fairy tail and the leader is Miki Chickentiger and the other members I thought would be good in it would be Wan ChanJi, Kinana, Tono Rabbits, Joey Fullbun and Chico=C=Hammitt and maybe a team of minor fairy tail mages like reedus jonah, laki olietta, nab lasaro and Vijeetor Ecor etc. Celtic guardian 17:39, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Well I thought about that and I thought she could use a magic similar to Hughes which uses a magic wand or since she was actually Cuberos she could maybe do some sort of snake take over/poison magic or even some sort of vocal magic. Have You got any ideas ? Celtic guardian 13:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh cool what have you got in mind ? Celtic guardian 18:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Thats a brilliant idea. Hey have you checked out my titan nose pages Vila Mexis, Yosei Yosei Shika Meetak. if you've got any character designs that'd be awesome. Yeah OK cool what have you got in mind because I was thinking that there ould be a guild war between Fairy Tail and Titan Nose and if it's not to much to ask could you make the guild master with that plant magic you said. Storylines There have been a lot written by me, but I have dumped most of them, due to the fact that I was inspirationless and unable to think of anything.Ash9876 (Talk to Me) 21:25, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, there is my current story, The Winged Quests, Tales of a New Generation (RP) and that's about it. Yo I forgot to properly welcome you. Welcome to the fanon, good luck with coming up with characters, magics etc. If you need any help, just ask.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) While useful, those kind of templates aren't really needed on a fanon. If you want to use that with your storyline, then go for it though. When it comes to templates, I kind of model the fanon after the Naruto and Bleach fanons. The fanon has enough templates for now. Though I need to get more colored infoboxes. But feel free to add whatever templates you want.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:42, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for input man, it's appreciated. Also are you planning on starting up a storyline?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:46, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh and the link to the page about templates on the main page, those aren't all the templates on the wiki. They don't all show up there.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh interesting, good luck with that. Also you should think about making a main character for yourself, like one that you focus on the most. Maybe even write a storyline with him as the protagonist. For example, Sanjo Vista is my main character. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:58, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you sir. Well not just for your story. But make characters you want to make. You know what I mean, let the ideas flow. I suggest you try the main character idea, always a great start. But it's all up to you.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:05, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry, I will call you Natsu then.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:09, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Titan Nose Hey you seem to be doing somthing about Titan Nose? You mind if I make a character for you?Ash9876 (Talk to Me) 09:47, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Infobox When you're making characters, try to use the new improved infoboxes. It looks better and can give more info. If you need help with it, just ask me. Anyway good luck with your new stories and stuff, looks to be good.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:35, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Joining you? Sure, I'll join you guys! I wanted to use Sierra and Leonardo anyway!Ash9876 (Talk to Me) 11:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and can you give me a brief outline of your storyline?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) Oh, and do you know why when I go on my preferences, the signature won't copy into there.?Ash9876 (Talk to Me) 20:43, April 1, 2011 (UTC) You know, I think I will start of the storyline, and you guys could add what you feel like a little later. But I think we should have a massive scale attack on Titan Nose, then I can show off one of my character's abilities. How's that sound?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 00:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Guess What? That's awesome! What you starting with Yo Natsu, so, how'd you like my characters? Anyways, I think we should make a full fledged storyline, but before that, we have to decide who the THREE main characters are. Then we can start, so you choose 1, Celtic choose one, and I'll choose Leonardo.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 03:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, you saying that Leo and Hiura are rivals? That's fine, and can Leo be a S class, cause he seems to strong for a potential S class to me anyway. Also, there is no need to create three new pages, all we have to do is choose three characters we have already made, and I'm choosing Leonardo. Also I think I should create the page for our storyline, what do you want to call it?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 04:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I figured out how to change my preference, don't worry.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 04:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll use my Yoruo character instead. I think he'll be easier to use, and he has a more flexible personality.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 04:18, April 2, 2011 (UTC) We can make Shoku a Potential S class?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 04:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Actually I was planning or Yoruo, Sierra and Leo being Team Scentless Flowers, but, we can change it, no biggy. The teams don't sound that bad, so, now I'll go on the page and organise the teams.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 07:32, April 2, 2011 (UTC) That's fine.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 07:35, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and did you base Mex's magic on Kugo Kiishimu's magic? Oh, so celtic must have done it then.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 07:45, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Anyway, I've started off with a little fun in the guild. Go check it out yourself. [[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 08:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Ace Team? Scentless Flower's Mission! Okay, can you put it on, oh, and for Shoku's personality, you should say, outside the guild he is calm etc, while inside the guild he is reckless and annoying.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 08:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the feedback, I'm still improving in my writing skills. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sure I'll change it, it's just that the new pic was a little small, but it'll be fine.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 21:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) It's your turn for the storyline Alright, I've done the first section, now you have to come up with something. You can tell me what the mission is about later, just remember to focus on details, and don't have super long paragraphs.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 00:54, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, and team scentless flower is doing it, however more teams will go later. And I think we should have a war with Rosenkratz, my old guild that I'm not using anymore, it'll give me a chance to use it again.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 06:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, you can go ahead. Once your part is done, can you ask Celtic what character he's gonna use?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 07:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok cool what should I write about? Should I create a dark fighter character? because I have an idea for one. Celtic guardian 15:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it, I wasn't good my first try, now look at me, although I've had over 2000 edits, you'll get better.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 21:14, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Very nice part on your part, I liked it, see you're already good. So, we have to create five Dark Fighters eh, like the oracion seis or much stronger, well, I'll presume much stronger, so I'm going to make one.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 21:19, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Nahim Approach I think we should take a differet approach with Nahim, I think we should make him a little like Zeref, yet when his power is released he takes on a monstrous form, however he retains his consciousness deep inside himself, and eventualy after reasoning with the main characters, his power is destroyed and he becomes part of the guild, with lower level abilities. I think it'd be better, not saying your idea was bad, but you couldn't really take to many options with that.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 08:46, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for bothering again, but I think we should use this image for Nihan, I think it fits his current persona, Yeah, just leave it, let them have misconceptions. Oh, and he'll probably be the main character in Part II. [[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:53, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Pic change Ok I'll change it. I just thought that an emotionless looking character. Celtic guardian 14:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Well Nihan has been successfully abducted by the fighters, Team Scentless Flowers and Silver Honeybee lost to I think two or three f the Dark Fighters, and Sierra is gonna get kidnapped in the next chapter.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 21:14, April 6, 2011 (UTC) You can start writing, and tell me when to write afterwards.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 06:50, April 7, 2011 (UTC) -dono means sir, and are you going to contribute to the new chapter?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 07:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Although can you tell Celtic to slow down a little, he is moving too quickly.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 07:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 07:54, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Honorifics Like the ones you mentioned, it's another honorific, just one of a higher level of respect. It can mean "lady, master, Sir" but not in a sense of just rank but more affectionate respect. Kind of like in english with "milord or milady". Unlike with "sama" which is simply straight up lofty rank and respect. Sometimes it's used by people of equal standing. For example, in the anime, Jura refers to Erza and Ichiya as "Erza-dono and Ichiya-dono", showing he holds them higher in regard then say Natsu or Lyon. I hope that helps. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:19, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Storyline Yeah I think that's a great idea. Could you please finish this chapter ? Celtic guardian 17:53, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's fine with me there's a picture already on the wiki . Celtic guardian 11:32, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I don't know how you should ask Ash Celtic guardian 15:26, April 12, 2011 (UTC)